grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Grachi Alonso,Matilda Roman,Mia Nova
welcome to Gachi Alonso Matilda Roman Mia Nova we are her to support them and we also have spells you are welcomed to be here everyday thank you and thank you for your kindness and support thank you! the three of them let us start with grachi-she is the daugther of francisco the principal grachi uses her powers for good and caring but sometimes she cannot control her powers so she needs to control it to her but when her powers return in season 2 she is inloved with daniel that is when she feels happy Matilda matilda is a beatiful witch her powers are colored green she realy loves fashion she have team called panters they danced but when in season 2 they just try to think to get grachi and her power Mia-mia is a girl who gets good grades by using her power sometimes matilda and mia are teaming up they have desame enyme her name was grachi mia is always a evil witch but if grachi was not there mia gets soo happy Graciella "Grachi" Alonso-kind, respectful, and responsible, Grachi is known as the "chosen one" which means she has a 10 mile radius of her powers. Grachi is the daughter of Francisco Alonso. Her powers are pink rays. Grachi uses her powers for good (e.g. turning Chema back to normal) Matilda "Matty" Roman-impatient. Matilda is the daughter of Ursula Roman. Matilda's powers are green rays, unlike Grachi which is pink. Matilda uses her powers on the Panthers and to do bad (e.g. glued Leo and Daniel to the table) But, in a way, she is good. Mia Novoa-Mia is a witch kicked out from the Witches School. Mia lives with her brother, Ignacio "Nacho" Novoa. Her powers, unlike Grachi and Matilda, she uses her fist instead of her finger, and her powers are violet puff of smoke. Mia uses her powers as an advantage to do anything who is Grachi Alonso Grachi is a 16 year old girl optimistic and a witch. A force of nature, vivacious, determined and a little clumsy. Her exuberance and irresistible confidence combined with her trusting nature often gets her into trouble, especially while she learns to control her powers.grachi es muy hermosa''.'' Grachi has a lightly olive toned skin, almond shaped dark brown or black eyes, curly brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and with an averaged fitted body. She is usually described as beautiful by the characters of the show and the audience. Her hair is straightened during the third season. Her taste of clothes is usually casual, mostly wearing jeans, pants, and bright colored dress shirts, with a bit of dressiness. She loves to wear boots. Grachi, as a witch, has magical powers. Her magic is a pink spark, which was later converted into a pink lining during the third season. She uses her powers to do good and partly help anyone who needs help. But normally has some trouble with her powers too, such as teleporting, where she always end up in the swimming pool. But despite the problem, she has proven that she can control her powers. She doesn't use her powers often during the first and second season. Although she has to use them quite often during the third season since she now attends the school of magic. Grachi is the only one who knows the padlock spell. Being the chosen one Grachi is a powerful witch. although grachi has pink lining and spark powers , she also uses pink puff smoke like Mia's. and sometimes uses white spark instead of pink. When Grachi and Matilda switches over bodies,Grachi uses green overtone Grachi is a typical good girl protagonist: smart, nice, and cheerful. She also acts like a regular teenager, shown in the way she wants to please people but also wants to stay true to herself. Grachi also cannot swim and has a fear of water and the ocean. It was demonstrated in Episode 15 when Daniel was teaching her to swim, as she gets lost in the waves and Daniel has to rescue her Daniel Esquivel Daniel is Grachi's boyfriend. They always get along whenever they are in a good relationship. Grachi and Daniel were very good friends ever since they met until they officially get into a romantic relationship near the end of season one. In season two, it shows that Daniel has issues with Grachi's powers and is glad that they are gone. When he finds out that Grachi created clones to help her be in many places at once using her magic, Daniel breaks up with Grachi. However, they get together again after repairing their issues. Her "boyfriend" MechaEdit Mecha is Grachi's best friend. They help each other when they are in. She is very loyal to Grachi, never leaving her side especially when Grachi needs her. She is always with her. Mecha is Grachi's Guardian in season one, but in season 2 Mecha had to become Mia's Guardian. Their friendship was temporarily shattered when Matilda casts a spell on the two of them so they can hate each other. But along the way, Mecha and Grachi tend to get along once again. Like Grachi, Mecha can't stand Matilda and the Panthers. CussyEdit Cussy is Grachi's tutor. She is a good witch and trains Grachi to be also a good witch. She is trapped in a ring by The Madam Director but in the last episode in season 1, she is released by Grachi by casting a spell. DiegoEdit Diego has shown that he is a good friend of Grachi. He was also one of the people that knows that witches existed. Yet there was a time when she secretly accused Grachi of casting a time freezing spell, when it was actually Mia. Diego is the brother of Rosa and Alejandra Forlan. ChemaEdit Chema is Daniel's cousin. He is shown not to have problems with Grachi, but falsely accused her of stealing the money that Daniel earned for the swimming competition he's suppose to enter in order to cover for himself, since he really is the one who stole the money. But along the way, he apologizes to both Grachi and Daniel for lying. Grachi supports Mecha in being with him. EnemiesEdit MatildaEdit When Grachi moves to their neighborhood, Matilda and Grachi became friends but their friendship ended when she heard that Grachi and Daniel are getting along, since Matilda became jealous. After that moment, Grachi and Matilda became mortal enemies. In season 2, they started a slight friendship. Eventually, this friendship was destroyed when she and Matilda switched bodies. Matilda later finds out that her powers were with her mom and blames Grachi for not telling her. They eventually become friends again and stepsisters as of the last episode of season two. MiaEdit Grachi's new powerful enemy in magic and her love for Daniel in season two. She first appears in Matilda's Sweet 16, when Grachi and Daniel went to school, stepping into Grachi's Flower. After falling in love with Daniel at first sight, she tried her best to steal Daniel's heart away from Grachi but she ended up losing. At first, she pretended to be Grachi's friend, giving her advice on how to be a better witch. However, she reveals herself to be a bad person, and Grachi immediately dislikes her. Grachi is given a lot of problems by Mia, like her relationship with Daniel, Mia forcing Mecha to help Mia and letting everyone think that Grachi stole some shoes. Also, adding to their rivalry, Mecha suddenly was assigned to be Mia's guardian. In the end, Grachi beats her and erases her memory. Madam DirectorEdit She forced Grachi to be at her side but Grachi refused. She is an evil witch, that's why Cussy and Madam Director don't get along. At the last episode, she tries to steal Grachi and Matilda's powers. She also turned Sibilo into bermuda shorts and Julio into a fish. In the end, she is turned into a dog by Grachi and Matilda. She is now kept by Matilda, who calls her a "birthday present" who is Matilda Roman Matilda is the main antagonist of the first season and was the most popular girl at Escolarium before Grachi's arrival. She is also a witch, but uses her powers to do bad. She is the leader of the "Red Panthers", a group of girls who dance and respond to all of Matilda's manipulations. Matilda is Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and she is determined to win his love back and destroy Grachi. During the second season, she began dating a new guy named Diego. She and Grachi developed a slight friendship during the season and became stepsisters at the end due to Ursula and Francisco's wedding. Matilda returns to the third season but only for fourteen episodes... Matilda's powers are similar with Grachi's however for the most part of the series she uses it for her own evil purposes. Her magic has a green overtone in contrast with Grachi's pink tone. Originally she was mentored by the evil Madame Director during the first season while Grachi was tutored by Cussy. Since she and Grachi worked together to defeat the principal, she lost her powers at the end of the first season (making Ursula the one who obtained her powers until halfway of the second season). After recovering her powers with the help of Leo, the potency of her spells has increased immensely as observed when she turned Grachi into a fish and taking part in keeping the spell active in a universe where Grachi did not exist. Also at the end of the second season, she is powerful enough to defeat Athena (with the help of Diego) therefore showing that her powers are truly remarkable and assumed equal with Grachi who is considered as the chosen one. The Red PanthersEdit Matilda is the leader of The Red Panthers. She usually abuses them with her powers or treats them badly by yelling at them. Yet Matilda claims that she can't survive without the Panthers.In Season 3 Matilda left and the red panther begged Mecha to be their leader KattyEdit Katty is Matilda's close friend in her group, The Red Panthers. Like Matilda, Katty is insignificant, especially with the other panthers. When Matilda isn't around, Katty would claim that she's the temporary leader. DiegoEdit Diego has been in love with Matilda during the first season. In second season it was revealed that they are together already, They break up one time, but get back together, in the last epsiode the two of them are happy together in Ursula and Franscisco's wedding. In the third season, Matilda left because she can't stand Grachi anymore, she moved with her aunt, leaving Diego sad and lonely. GrachiEdit During the first season, Matilda was suppose to be friends with Grachi, but after she fell in love with her ex-boyfriend Daniel, she started to get jealous and overprotective over him. Also, when she gained her powers, she used it against Grachi to play pranks on her life. However, when Grachi also gained her powers, she starts to pay back at her. When Mrs. Director teamed up with her, she was finally determined to destroy Grachi once and for all. During the season finale, she finally realize that Mrs. Director was actually after her and Grachi's powers, and teamed up with Grachi in order to stop her. During the second season, Matilda started dating Diego, a Kanay and Daniel's friend. She developed a slight friendship with Grachi, in exchange of helping her recover her powers. When Matilda and Grachi switched bodies, this friendship was shattered. Making matters worse, when she recovered her powers, she started ruining Grachi's life again. Matilda only became Grachi's friend when they became stepsisters and decided to save both of their parents' wedding. DanielEdit Before the show even started, Matilda was revealed to have a relationship with Daniel. They broke up during the middle of the season after Daniel developed feelings for Grachi. Matilda later moved on from him when he started a relationship with Diego *Matilda is shown to be obsessed with her powers. *She is also shown to be obsessed with the person she's dating. *Matilda is the first ever antagonist to switch sides. *While Grachi is said to be the chosen one, Matilda's powers are just about the same level. *Although considered as one of the main antagonists, she also exhibits some good qualities as she cares about her red panthers, Diego and Ursula dearly. *She has a slight frenemy relationship with Mia during the second season. *Matilda got her powers first before Grachi. *Matilda is the only one to have a guardian and a tutor. *Without the existence of Grachi,she will be the principal of Escolarium & will have short hair. who is Mia Nova Mia is a witch. But uses her powers for evil and as an advantage to do anything. Due to her much more exposure to magic, she was much more powerful than Grachi, until Grachi overpowered her during the season finale. Unlike Grachi and Matilda, Mia uses her fist instead of her finger, and her magic is dark pink smoke. Although without the existence of Grachi, Mia's magic is Grachi's pink spark in the oblivion world. GrachiEdit Mia is Grachi's enemy, not just in magic but in romance too. After finding out that Mia is in love with Daniel, Grachi started to become more aggressive as the days go by. Mia is one of the reasons why Daniel and Grachi always argue. One time, Mia moved to another school in order to be with Daniel. That was also the time when Daniel chose to move schools. Mia was defeated at the end of the second season by Grachi leaving her memory erased. DanielEdit Mia hypnotized Daniel in order for him to become a bad boy and do mischief, causing his reputation to drop. Luckily, Grachi's love for Daniel was much more powerful than Mia's spell, and apparently causing it to break. MatildaEdit Mia and Matilda have a slight rivalry, but always agree on each other when they want to get back at Grachi. *Mia is the second antagonist of the series, the first being Matilda. Mia is also the first antagonist to be against the protagonist during the season's finale. Matilda teamed up with Grachi in order to defeat Mrs. Director. *Mia is the third witch to have an obsession with Daniel. *Without the existence of Grachi, Mia is a nerd. *At the end of the second season, Mia loses her memory, thus not remembering that she was a witch. AWSOME NEWS AND NEWS FLASH Season 2 had the best finish!Athena kidnapped Grachi, but thanks to Tony she got out using a spell and she landed as always in the pool.Athena,Mia and Leo teamed up to destroy the wedding.But did they win? You guessed it, they failed, but the way Leo and Mia fought it was all awesome.Mia was raging fire,when she got to the wedding she was throwing things here and there.That is the Mia that I really know in the show.She is really good in using her powers.Daniel really showed her love for Grachi by protecting her.Thanks to the help of Chema,Mecha,Diego and Daniel Grachi and Matilda defeated Athena's strong forces and punishments.Grachi erased Mia's memory about she and Grachi being enemies.Daniel pushed Leo down the lake and Leo's powers began to grow weak.Athena was sent away far away so she won't bother anyone again.That was a nice finish of season 2! I bet season 3 has alot of new changes and alots more of cool fighting! And maybe there are more wizards and witches coming.They will be characters that are new and powerful.So stay tuned for more Grachi! Life is full of Magic.And we finally get to know how the Witches and WizardsSeason 2 ended with: Grachi erased Mia's memory! Daniel pushed Leo down the lake, and Athena was arrested, FINALLY. *Season 3 will top the Season 2 Finale, and all of Season 1! Get ready!! *Hey, guys! Before Season 3 begins, Nickelodeon will have a Season 2 Catch-Up! Yehey for Nickelodeon's Generosity!!! (Tentative News) seasons season one grachi was arriving to escolarium and mia appired season 2 mia tries to steal daniel season 3 Grachi goes to witch school her boyfriend is Axel her evil clone returns. challenges!!! hey challenges are here 1 who is grachi's borfriend in season 3 ? Axel 2 who is the one for matilda? diego 3 who is mia? 4 what is the worst night mare of grachi? 5 who is grachi? 6 what is matilda's hobby? spells I don't like sweets I throw them away, please get Daniel's shoulder fixed right away." -Matilda " Scorpions and snakes, and wasps that sting. You'll be trapped forever inside this ring " -Mrs. Principal/Directress " Crickets and butterflies, yellow's and apple pies. When I finish this now, you'll tell some pretty white lies " -Grachi " February, March, and April. Four black stallions in a stable, I want to get rid of this galun, so when I point clean my bedroom" -Grachi " Crazy goat who wants to groove, go and make the words move " -Grachi " An engagement ring with a sparkling diamond, open this door right this second " -Ursula " Alien back from outerspace, a possum with a lace. Bring my love right now back from his hiding place " -Matilda "A shining eyes of a black widow, two rabbits playing in a meadow. This spell will tell you what to do, so go ahead and open that window." -Grachi "Sunshine of the sun, get my homework done." -Mia "You're never gonna talk, so instead of a mouth you're gonna have a fin." -Mia "I have the money in the bag, there's a clown jumping on the plank, with the hats on their heads, they will change places instead." –Mia “Rabbits and dancers, please show me the answers”-Mia "Wherever you may be, please appear in front of me."-Mia "Two frogs jumping at dawn, make the screens come back on!"-Grachi "I'm a girl with a barrel, and I am not a squirrel." -Mia “I don’t see how I suck like a duck.” –Daniel "Zombies, Werewolves, and Spies, make Mecha ugly in Chema's eyes!" -Mia "Spider webs in Rome, make a path to make us go home!" -Mia "Skins, and bones, make this lost witch come back home." -Matilda "You gave me a bad temper, so I will turn you to a hamster!" -Matilda "Dogs with no ears, make the chipmunk voice disappear." -Grachi to Mia "Salamander ear, make me disappear!" -Mia "Barracudas from the North, now I turn you to Bermuda shorts!" -Madame Directress/Principal "Snowflakes and freezing time, make the naughty witch, forget the rhyme!" -Ursula to Mia “Hairy mountain trolls, make me walk right through this room’s walls.” –Grachi “When you see a ghost, just say "boo", give me a perfect dinner for two!" -Grachi "A long side, and a couple's hurld, make me come back to my own world!" -Grachi "Wings of a hummingbird, take me out of this world!" -Grachi "May the oceans swirl, turn her to a squirrel!" -Rosa "Black ice that is cool, take me out of this school!" -Grachi "A bird and a bee, let it show what I want to see!" -Mia "Future, present, and past, may there be a lock on the door, with this spell i cast!" -Matilda "This is not the right form, so put me in my uniform!" -Grachi "Oh rock of wonder, this must be larger!" -Matilda "Shells with a rock, on that door, I want a huge lock!" -Matilda "Wood carve on the star, back to myself is my desire!" -Athena "Witches, I'm calling you to bake me a cake, in vanilla!" -Matilda "Salmon from rivers, oysters from the sea, let Grachi receive the letter from me." -Tony "Soldiers in armor, that can bring me the spell, give me the right words to tell!" -Grachi "Stir, fry, I want to make my wet clothes dry!" -Grachi "Whiskers of the tiger, whisk away the intruder!" -Matilda "Food grapes, trees and honey, I would like Tony to appear in front of me!" -Tony and Grachi "i don't have a phone, I want that helmet mine alone!" -Mia Venus,Mars and Jupiter,May all the clones disappear to their Master-Grachi Ears of the frog and dandelion trouble, with this spell I create my double-Grachi salamander ear make me disappear-Mia http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130914235238/grachinick/images/a/a6/Grachi_2.jpg If you see a ghost, just say boo, give me a perfect dinner for two-Grachi wind,water and fog, may daniel turn into a dog-Matilda Pots and shells that are broken make this door wide open-Matilda seasons that change may the weather rearrange-Grachi snowflakes and freezing time, make the naughty witch forget the rhyme-Ursula I just washed a dish,may Grachi turn into a fish-Matilda oceans that swirl, i want to turn you into a squirrel-Rosa ice that is cool, i want to get out of this school-Grachi future,present and past,i want a lock on that door with this spell i cast-Matilda this is not the right form, so put me now in my uniform-Grachi wood carve from the star,back to my self is my desire-Athena soldiers in armor that can give me the spell,tell me the right words to tell-Grachi food and grapes trees of honey,make Tony appear in front of me-Grachi and Tony kidneys,livers,hearts and brain,bring me a big hurricane-Athena Stir, Fry, I want my clothes to be dry! ~Grachi I dont see how I suck like a duck-Daniel Whiskers of the tiger,Whisk away the intruder!-Matilda Salmon from the rivers, oysters from the sea, let Grachi receive the letter from me!-Tony Shells with a rock, on that door I want a huge lock!-Matilda A bird and a bee, let it show what i want to see-Mia Scorpions and snakes, wasps that sting, you'll be trapped forever inside this ring. - Madam Director My fate my feet, now open the gate.-Grachi Alonso You've got a breath of a road, you look like a pig Sebastian - Daniel Esquivel Spider webs in Rome, make a path to get us home-Mia Witches with a magical touch, I want a beautiful clutch-Matilda Roman Pepper and salted salmone,to finish the musical it will be gone-Priscilla Night and glean on the moon,a storm with no sound,help this poor witch unglue her feet on the ground-Ivis A ring with a sparkling diamond,open the door,right this second-Ursula Roman Snake's eyes,color of beets,those girls will be turned into a dog's tasty treats i put in microwave popcorn,i want a little girl mia is again-amaya de neon display a cake-amaya CHARACTER SPOTLIGHT !!!!!!!!! *Graciella "Grachi" Alonso-kind, respectful, and responsible, Grachi is known as the "chosen one" which means she has a 10 mile radius of her powers. Grachi is the daughter of Francisco Alonso. Her powers are pink rays. Grachi uses her powers for good (e.g. turning Chema back to normal) *Matilda "Matty" Roman-impatient. Matilda is the daughter of Ursula Roman. Matilda's powers are blue-green smoke sometimes rays, unlike Grachi which is pink. Matilda uses her powers on the Panthers and to do bad (e.g. glued Leo and Daniel to the table) But, in a way, she is good. *Mia Novoa-Mia is a witch kicked out from the Witches School. Mia lives with her brother, Ignacio "Nacho" Novoa. Her powers, unlike Grachi and Matilda, she uses her fist instead of her finger, and her powers are violet puff of smoke. Mia uses her powers as an advantage to do anything. CHARACTER MANIA his area is where every month there will be a chosen character to be described each month.After the month ends, there will be another chosen character! October Character: '''Grachi- Also known as Graciela "Grachi" Alonso. Smart, creative, dreamy and responsible. She knows how to control her powers and use them for good (not for bad and evil) She is in love with Daniel. In seqason 2 her hair is wavy, but in season 3, she straightened her hair. She once made clones (, '''singing Grachi,Dramatic Grachi,Sleepy Grachi and Bad Grachi. THANK YOU FOR VISITING!!! thank you for visiting grachi alonso mia nova matilda roman have a nice day thank you more stuff comming next week Category:Grachi Alonso Category:Aleia456's. Spells